


you’re everywhere except right here and it hurts.

by redsahara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 percent angst 95 percent smut, After sex conversations, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Autistic Ushijima Wakatoshi, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Tendou Satori, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Fake Confidence, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Hand Jobs, His autism isn't really a huge point in the story but is worth mentioning, Impulsive Decisions, Light body wishipping, Long Shot, M/M, No Beta, Nude Photos, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Confusion, POV Multiple, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexting, Tendou is completely shameless, Tendou is highkey simping, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Sex God AU, Ushijima is nervous as hell but he doesn't want Tendou to know that, Wet & Messy, but Tendou is far too blasted to notice, drunken decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsahara/pseuds/redsahara
Summary: drunken decisions lead to sober rewards.—Where Tendou misses Ushijima more than anything and Ushijima just wants to make him happy again
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	you’re everywhere except right here and it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> this is officially the longest oneshot i have ever written and i am actually quite proud of it. i hope you enjoy it :D

Tenou’s home screen lit up with yet another notification from the Ushijima update account he followed on twitter. Some may call it sad that he not only followed that account, but also had his phone ding every time Ushijima breathed on the internet. He couldn’t help himself though; it was the only way he had any clue of what was going on in that man’s life. 

When they had lost to Karasuno, and he had told Ushijima to become the star he didn’t want to (or knew he couldn’t) be. He knew then that the decision would hurt. It took him all the courage he could muster to tell his best friend, the only friend he ever had, to leave him and chase his dream for the both of them. He thought then that it would be the right choice. He didn’t want to tie Ushijima down. He had a feeling it would make Ushi resent him, and he didn’t want to lose the one friend that ever seemed to give a rat’s ass about him. 

_ ‘Well good going with that one, asshole. You catch-22’d yourself!’  _ Tendou scolded himself as he looked down at the notification. Apparently, Ushijima had just landed in Paris with his team. He had no idea why he was there, the reason for his constant travelling over the years quickly bored Tendou after the first year or so. Now seeing him in a new country every night wasn’t the weird part, it was when he wasn’t. 

The man Tendou saw on the screen wasn’t one he knew. Sure, the face and hair never changed, and the toned muscles and hypnotizing smirk were painfully similar to the one’s Tendou would admire whenever he wasn’t looking, but there was just something so different about him that made all of these familiar things feel so foreign. His entire attitude shifted from when he was in high school. He was suddenly charismatic. Everyone flocked to him, desperate to get to know what was behind the pretty face and forceful spike. It was so out of character for someone like Ushijima to suddenly be such a socialite that everyone wanted to be around. 

It was the parties and the touchy group photos Ushijima was always caught in that made Tendou feel like he was following the life of a stranger. The man had to be a clone of some sort, it couldn’t have actually been the man who he used to know. The one who was oblivious in social situations and whose only passion ever came from the thrill of a good game. This wasn’t the same man; it couldn’t have been. 

“You okay, Tendou-san?” he heard a voice ask. Suddenly he was aware of his surroundings again and could see the way his fist had mindlessly squeezed his empty hamburger wrapping and he could feel his foot anxiously tapping away on the floor. He looked up to the source of the voice. It was Semi, looking at him as if he’d seen a ghost. 

“Yeah, ‘m fine! I’m always fine! Why do you ask?” He queried, forcing a goofy smile onto his face to distract from his odd behavior. Semi narrowed his eyes at the redhead, not looking convinced in the slightest. 

“You’re choking your cup.” Semi pointed out nonchalantly, making Tendou’s gaze snap down to the cup in his hand, which was overflowing with the amount of pressure he had been putting on the poor thing. He lets go, watching as the paper cup toppled over, spilling the remainder of its contents all over the floor, table, and his crotch. Semi rolls his eyes and huffs as he quickly pulls a plethora of napkins from the dispenser on the table, tossing them at Tendou instead actually helping wipe up the mess. Tendou silently begins to clean up, ignoring Semi’s judging gaze as much as he could in the process. 

“Is this about Wakatoshi again?” Semi asked, getting tired of the avoidance. Tendou ignored the question, occupying himself with gathering the trash on the table instead of actually acknowledging the man speaking right in front of him. Semi sighs, pressing his index fingers to his temples, rubbing them in hopes to destress. He decided while Tendou was out looking around the Mcdonalds for a trash can, he could take a peek at the phone the redhead left on the table. It almost felt like an invitation the way it was sitting there in the middle of the table face up. He picks it up, pressing the power button to reveal his lockscreen, which had been the last picture Tendou and Ushijima took together. Semi scoffs at the image, imagining how long his friend had kept this picture there. Then he got to reading the notifications. They were all from twitter besides a few stray ones from different games he had on his phone and one lone text that was in french that Semi just assumed was from one of his co-workers back in Paris. Looking further into the twitter notifications, he noticed one of them said Ushijima had just arrived in Paris a few minutes ago. Semi smiled devilishly at the phone.

_ ‘How ironic?’ _ He thought, before setting the phone down, noticing from the corner of his eyes that Tendou was returning to the table. Tendou gave him a weird look as he sat back down. Noticing his phone had been in a completely different place than before, he shot a glare over to the former setter. He grabs the phone, holding up for Semi to clearly see the case which had his name written on it. 

“What were you doing with my phone, Bucko?” He smiled in annoyance. Semi barely reacted, he just scoffed and sat back in his chair, folding his hands. 

“So are you still going back to Paris next week?” He asked nonchalantly, ignoring the redhead’s question the same way he had ignored him earlier. Tendou dropped his smile and phone simultaneously to show how unamused he was at the revenge, but still formulates a response for the man across from him. 

“Eh, I don’t know…” he admitted, looking off into the distance, briefly allowing himself to imagine what would happen if he got back to Paris just to find Ushijima there, maybe even in his shop. God, that would be the dream. “I kinda liked being home, not gonna lie.” He added, finally returning his gaze to Semi. Semi nodded, looking back at the phone in Tendou’s hand, seeing it light up once more. 

“Looks like you’re getting another update.” He said, signalling to the screen in which he could vaguely see the outline of the twitter logo. Tendou quickly began to fumble with his phone to see what the notification was, probably making a fool of himself with how quickly he did so. He unlocks his phone and opens the notification, which directs him to a picture of Ushijima with a flock of girls outside what he is assuming is his hotel, signing autographs wearing nothing but a pair of sunglasses and swimming trunks. Semi leans over the table to catch a glance at the photo, raising an amused eyebrow at the redhead once he’d seen it. 

“I bet you wish that were you, huh?” He teases, pointing to the girl who had wrapped her arms around Ushijima’s waist. Tendou rolled his eyes at the comment, but it wasn’t like he could deny it. Semi could read his emotions like a book, and the nitwit could see how jealous he was of this girl for getting the oppourtunity to touch him. He couldn’t remember the last time he got the chance. Tendou sighs, locking his phone once more and slamming his head down onto the table, completely exasperated. 

“I can’t stand him.” He complained, his words being muffled by how smushed his face was into the wood. Semi laughs, reaching over to run a supportive hand through his hair.

“Funny, I feel the same way about you.” The man jokes before taking a sip of his coffee. 

  
  


__

  
  


Semi had told him to text Ushijima. He said it was time to get over himself and stop waiting for him to be the one to make the first move. He was famous after all, he didn’t have time to worry about initiating the conversation. And it wasn’t like he didn’t want to text him either, but his thumbs proved the point of why he had held off on this for so long. 

Tendou truly, and utterly had nothing to say. 

He had been waiting to do this for so long he had no idea what would be the right first thing to say to him, especially seeing how much he had changed and grew into his own shell. He felt like there was no joke he could make to be able to skip the small talk and a simple hello would lead to too much awkwardness. He drafted up several messages before eventually giving up and throwing his phone onto the couch, feeling completely defeated. He stuffs his face into his hands, tugging at the corners of his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on from all this thinking. He wasn’t much of a thinker usually, at least not unless volleyball was involved, so this stress was not being helped by the excessive use of his brain. Right now he just needed to relax. Maybe that’ll give him more room to come up with what he wanted to say. 

“God, I need a drink.” he huffed, pushing himself up from the couch and heading over to his hotel room’s bar. He didn’t really care how much this might cost him by tomorrow, all he cared about was gathering enough courage to at least say  _ something.  _ This should help, right?

He pops the lid of the bottle of champagne and immediately begins to chug, doing so until his body forces him to come up for air. Soon, as he danced to silence, the bottle was empty, and he was reaching for another. The process repeats until he finally feels his buzz start to kick in. His face felt flush as he danced around the room with nothing but a half empty wine cooler and song in his head. 

He imagined he had Ushijima in front of him, guiding his hips to sway in time with him. It was like he could feel his hands holding onto his waist firmly and his hair nestled under his chin. He could practically feel his hot breath as he panted onto the sensitive skin of his neck. It was all he could ever want, really, which made the drunken man cry from how much he missed his friend. 

He collapses to the floor, burying his head into his hands, letting them dampen with salty tears. So the light tears turned to full, heaving sobs that rendered him lethargic on the floor. As he stared out at the empty bottles that he’d scattered aimlessly on the floor over the past few hours, he had remembered why he got like this in the first place. 

Oh God...He’d forgotten to text Ushijima!

Quickly wiping away the tears that had been drying on his face, he reached for his phone on the couch. Once open, he just started typing, and typing, and typing. He kept going until he had nothing left to say and every thought that he ever had about the man during his absence had been said. He didn’t bother to stop to think about if what he was saying was in any way appropriate, hell, he didn’t even stop to see if he was spelling anything right! He typed like he had no time left; so hurried and impatient that his fingers stung from all the rapid movement. He was completely shameless with the way he spoke, but he didn’t even comprehend a second of it. He was too far gone to realize what he was doing. All he knew was that he missed Ushijima so much it hurt. 

  
  


__

  
  
  


Ushijima felt his phone ding in his pocket. It didn’t alarm him in the slightest, he was used to it. He was a celebrity after all. So he just ignored it in favor of chatting with the rest of his team. Well it was less of him speaking than it was him sitting at the table listening to whatever they were saying, but he was content with that. He was never much of a speaker anyway; he much preferred to listen and speak whenever he wanted instead of feeling obligated to keep the conversation going. It was something he thought he would never understand about the neurotypical brain. He couldn’t understand why they spoke just to fill empty spaces. Conversations are meant to end; no one talks forever even if Ushijima felt like sometimes people never learned that rule. 

“Ushi, wanna come to the dance floor with us?” Tatsuto asked, raising from their table with Kageyama reluctantly by his side. Ushijima flashed a half hearted smile and shook his head, politely declining. The rest of the men sauntered off, the men who weren’t dancing heading over to the bar to hit on women and order shots. This kind of thing always made Ushijima uncomfortable. He hated crowds and he hated loud noise even more, which proved why this bar was a damn horrible idea. The only reason he was here was because his team mates loved to party and he didn’t want to be a downer, especially since he knew just like everyone else how much of a tourist attraction he was. It was a lifestyle he felt forced to lead for the sake of the team’s happiness. I guess people would always rely on him for something. 

His phone vibrated again, jolting his half lidded eyes to full alertness before buzzing again and again and again. He had fumbled to pull his phone out of his pocket, thinking someone was calling him, but when he looked at the screen, it had all just been text messages from a name he hadn’t seen cross his screen in years. 

“Tendou.” He muttered, his face reddening from the shock. He scratches his head and unlocks his phone, opening the messages. He tries to read the first one, but he keeps getting interrupted by his phone refreshing to accommodate all the messages coming through, so he just decides to put his phone down until the buzzing eventually comes to a halt and he could read everything at once. The waiting made him antsy. After all he hadn’t heard a lick from this man since the two had left for college. He missed him, even if he was a bit over the top for his own liking. He just seemed like such a genuine and honest person; something that most people he ended up being around lacked. Even if it was hard to keep up with him, at least he didn’t sugar coat things. Ushijima always knew what Tendou was talking about when that wasn’t the case for most other people. 

He looked down at his phone once more, noticing how the buzzing had decreased. It wasn’t yet completely done, but now at least more time was elapsing in between messages. He picks up the phone once more, scrolling all the way to the top to finally read what he had to say. Admittedly, the sheer number of texts overwhelmed him. Considering the context of them losing contact and being greeted after years with all of this, he almost felt too scared to even glance at the first sentence. He felt like he was going to be yelled at for God knows what reason. 

_ Tendou: _ _ Hiiiii it’s tendou remember your old best friend omg hello :)))) _

_ Tendou: ugh i miss you so muchhhhhhhhh i wish you were here right now but you’re probably out partying right now or some shit. _

_ Tendou: you’ll probably not even see this until later ik your’e such a busy gut nowadays but i wish you’d make time for me everyonce and awhile like damn did our frendship mean nothing to you???? _

Ushijima scoffs at the accusation. It wasn’t like he had made time for him either. They were both to blame for their falling out. Still the words hurt, even if they were a little hard to read from all the typos. 

_ Tendou: I SAW YOU READ THAT </3 NOW RESPOND _ _   
  
_

_ Tendou: anyway i'm just gonna get this shit off my chest cause i'm lonely as hell and it's not like you’re gonna respond anyway. I might as well _

  
  


_ Tendou: You know, Ushijima that we like used to be friends right?? Like we used to talk all the time and spend time together and you were my first friend i ever had and i fucking MISS YOU OKAY?!?!?!?! G O D i miss the way you’d smile at me whenever we won games and i miss how you would listen to me when no one else would and how you always made sure to keep people in line when they didn’t take me seriously and i hate that youre gone. It was stupid of me to give up volleyball it was my paradise and you helped make it that way but i ruined everything by moving to fucking paris and i lovee my job i ready frickin do but i love you MORE! You should habee never listened to me when I said to chase your dreams without me cause being alone without you sucks so much. Please just come back to me _

  
  


_ Tendou: please _

  
  


_ Tendou: I m litterlaty begging at this point i need you, ushi :( _

Ushijima stared down at the phone. So many emotions wracked through his body he honestly had no idea what to do or how to react. On one hand, he really didn’t appreciate the way Tendou was blaming their lack of communication on him, but on the other, he feels hurt on Tendou’s behalf. He didn’t want him to be hurt, that was the last thing on earth he would ever want to let happen. He'd rather die than see Tendou shed even a single tear, which is probably why he could feel his eyes welling up right now. 

  
  


_ Tendou: I am in Japan right now and you seem to be everywhere but the places i am in. Been living in paris for what? 4 years now and the second i leave you and your team magically pop up after i had been waiting for you forever. I came to japan to see you but the minute i got off the plane i saw you were in south america??? I feel like i just can’t fricken win with you! You’re everywhere except right here and it hurts, okay? It really fuckin hurts!!  _

Ushijima slaps a hand over his mouth to try and hide the saddened cry he was trying to hold back. He wasn’t expecting to cry tonight, but he also wasn’t expecting his former best friend to text him out of the blue and put him on blast like this. He was never the emotional type, but when it came to Tendou, he was a poor kitten shaking in his boots. 

His thumb quivered over the screen as he contemplated what to say. What was there to say? Where does he even start? He sighs, furrowing his eyebrows together before downing the rest of his beer, sliding the empty pub glass across the table and rising from his seat. He steadies his eyes on the bathroom door. As he began to walk over, he thought over an answer, making sure it would be one that wouldn’t land him in any conundrums. He knew he had a bad habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, and he didn’t want to make it one of those times. He grips his phone tightly to his chest as he weaves through the bodies of people almost as if he were afraid of anyone catching a glimpse of the embarrassing situation. He didn’t want anyone to know he was a bad friend, he knew that enough himself. 

He impatiently pushes the door open, thankful for the quietness the empty room granted him. He momentarily shoves the phone back into his pocket so he could use both his hands to make sure the door didn’t open behind him, using one to hold the door down and the other to turn the lock. Once he knew he was safely alone, he pulled his phone back out and began to type away. 

  
  


__

  
  


Drunken and depressed, Tendou buries his face into the couch cushion beside him, screaming into it as to not alert any people sleeping in the rooms around him. He was quick to regret every word once he had finished what he had to say to Ushijima.  _ ‘I came on too strong, didn’t I?’  _ He thought, further pushing his face in the foul smelling cushion. He couldn’t tell if the smell was the fault of the hotel’s negligence or if it was of his own doing, he couldn’t exactly remember that far back into the night. At this point, all he remembers is texting Ushijima and regretting every second of it. It felt like texting an ex, and it kind of was, just one where the dating part never got to be fleshed out due to his own fear of ruining the one true friendship he ever had. 

As he cried into the cushion, he heard his phone finally ding, which immediately perks up the crying drunk, if even for just a moment. He excitedly grabs the phone, wiping away his tears in order to be able to read the notification.

_ Ushijima :P: I don’t want to misspeak, so please give me a second to say what I want to say.  _

Tendou scoffed at the message, maybe he hadn’t changed that much after all. He laughs quietly to himself as he stares down at the screen, watching the three dots appear and disappear intermittently, making him wonder if this man was writing a novel. His hands were shivering from the sheer amounts of anticipation. Tears were still forming and falling from his eyes but his emotional state was a lot more confused than before so he couldn’t tell if it was from the regret or the excitement at this point. It hardly mattered, though, Ushijama was actually talking to him. He couldn’t help but smile. 

_ Ushijima :P: I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't know the distance got to you so much. I knew I missed you a lot since we last spoke but I had just assumed since you hadn't reached out, I shouldn't either. If you want, I can definitely make it up to you. Whatever you want, I can do. I don't want you to hate me, Tendou. I hope you understand. _

Tendou smirks at the screen.  _ 'Anything?'  _ his drunken brain teased. Soon, he couldn't get the idea of the offer out of his head, and he was nowhere near the right headspace to tell him these thoughts could just remain in his head instead of being dropped onto the poor man on the other side of the screen like a bomb. He starts typing again. 

_ Tendou: anything i want? hm don't tempt me like that cause you'll end up getting yourself in trouble ;) _

He laughs at himself as he presses send. The joke (which he wasn't even sure was entirely a joke) knocked him silly, leaving him rolling on the floor giggling at himself. Maybe he really did have too much to drink because by the time he gets himself back together, his phone shows the 5 minutes that had passed. 

_ Ushijima :P: Why would I be in trouble :( _

Tendou laughs once more, this time at the innocence. Wow, he really hadn't changed as much as he thought he did. He truly was the same, adorably clueless Ushijima he remembered. 

_ Tendou: I think you'd understand if you could see into my brain lol _

_ Ushijima :P: Well then show me. _

Tendou freezes, staring down at the text in shock. He honestly couldn't decide whether the intention behind the text meant what he thought it meant, but it still managed to send shivers straight down his spine. 

_ Tendou: You're playing a dangerous game here, bud _

_ Ushijima :P: I can't know how dangerous until you teach me.  _

Once again,  _ chills. _

_ Tendou: fine where are u rn?? _

_ Ushijima :P: A bar bathroom.  _

_ Tendou: alone? _

_ Ushijima :P: Yes. _

_ Tendou: perfect  _

  
  


_ __ _

  
  
  


Ushijima stares down at the request questionably. He didn't really get it; how was this supposed to make Tendou feel better? But he would feel bad to turn him down after he just poured his heart out to him, so he takes a deep breath and opens his phone's camera. 

The request felt off, but at the same time quite thrilling if he was being honest. He'd never done something like this before and it felt just as fun and thrilling as it was confusing and seemingly useless. He didn't understand the purpose, but he pushed back the need to, compartmentalizing it for later. Right now was about making Tendou feel better after all, and this was what he wanted. 

He stationed himself in front of the mirror (where he barely fit due to how short the sink was) and tried to emulate the positions of the man in the example photo Tendou had sent. His hips angled up unnaturally to where he looked more like a statue of a Greek God than himself. He reaches for the hem of his shirt to place it between his teeth, snarling into the mirror to mimic what he'd seen in his reference. Once the shirt was steady in his mouth, he reached back down to his hips, gliding his free thumb through the front of his trousers, tugging forward and down slightly so you could see as much of his V line as possible. The angle was awkward and uncomfortable, so he snapped the picture as quick as he could before ultimately relaxing again, thing only thing that remained was the shirt in his mouth which he had honestly forgot he put there till he looked back down at the camera, snapping a selfie of himself looking down at the screen with a peace sign held next to his nose just for his own amusement. Maybe he could send that picture too as a gift. 

He released the shirt from between his teeth as he reopened his conversation with Tendou, sending both pictures with urgency. He honestly wanted to get out of this bathroom and out of this bar. He just wished he was back in his hotel room right now. Being here, even alone behind a locked door, he felt way too exposed. Even though he locked the door, he felt like the door would fly open at any moment. Quickly, he readjusts himself, tucking his shirt back in and hiking his pants back up his hips then heads out the door. He makes sure to duck his head low as he reenters the crowd, not wanting to be recognized or bothered. All he wants is to get out of here in a timely manner. 

His phone vibrates again once the heat of the Parisian air hits him. When did it get so humid? Or maybe he was just sweating? He wasn't entirely sure. Without hesitation, he sneaks another peek at his phone. He sighs in relief at the reaction Tendou gave.  _ 'He seems to be feeling better.' _ He smiles gratefully. He, for some reason, couldn't take his eyes off the message. It gave him chills like he'd never felt before. 

_ Tendou: you're definitely making it hard to hate you with a body like that i forget that ur built like a fuckin god  _

"Bold." He found himself saying out loud. The city whizzed by in front of him, overwhelming him with the noise. He looks around, trying to spot any cab he could. He needed to get out of here; he needed to be alone. Why? Well, he wasn't quite sure yet. He'd already given Tendou what he wanted, but something inside him was screaming  _ "More! More! More! _ " and all he wanted was to comply. 

He holds off on replying to Tendou until he gets back to his room, he didn’t want to let anything slip in front of the taxi driver. That’s what made it rough. He was rendered to looking out the window and bouncing his leg in the back seat, forcing himself to ignore the man who was probably waiting for a response right about now. Thoughts clawed at his skull wondering what he was feeling right now. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It felt like his whole body was burning even though his sweat ran cold. His heart was beating out of his chest and only quickened when he remembered what he had done and who he had done it for. He hardly understood how taking a single picture could make him feel this way, but the more he contemplated the situation, the more he understood that it wasn’t about him, it was about Tendou. 

Was Tendou...flirting with him? It was only now that the thought had bothered to cross his mind, and the realization hit him like a truck. His eyes struck wide and his hand clamped over his mouth once more as he became fully conscious of the situation. He honestly thought he would be more disgusted to have a former teammate openly hit on him like that, especially with how far it went over his head, but for some reason it brought warm butterflies to his stomach instead, making his heart flutter. 

  
  


__

  
  
  


Tendou was honestly astonished at the fact that he even agreed, and with all of the hormones whirling around in his system, it was hard to keep himself under control. Seeing him follow his lead like this and actually sending the picture he requested gave him two types of swelling; one of his ego and the other being farther down south. He never expected to get this far. It honestly felt like the images standing in front of him were a hallucination, merely a result of his intoxication. 

He stared and stared until he was sure it was real, then felt his face heat immeasurably as his gaze steadied on the second picture. The first picture might have been extremely appealing (I mean who wouldn’t want to see those chiseled muscles on display like that) but the second one made shivers wrack through his body while his hands grew cold from his blood rushing to more important places. It seemed so raw and relaxed, a state that was rare to see from a man like Ushijima. Seeing him so unfiltered made his pants tent uncomfortably. What a sight to see? He doesn’t think he had ever seen something more attractive in his life. 

He types out whatever response he could manage, his brain was too preoccupied by all the fantasies swirling around. What he wouldn’t do to be in that bathroom right now and tear his nails into those tanned abs and have his lips sink into that perfectly cut jawline. He felt like a teen again with the way he stared at Ushijima. It was animalistic; borderline feral with the pants that fell from between his teeth as he gawked. It didn’t take long for his hand to make its way between his legs, rubbing his throbbing erection with all the force his palm could muster. He didn’t even notice how much time had passed without a response from the god of a man on the other side of the screen, all his brain could focus on was those teeth pulling his shirt up like that, staring into his eyes with that stupidly attractive innocence they always seemed to hold. Tendou had never seen somebody put together so perfectly, and best of all, he was willing to show off that perfect to him like it was nothing. 

He needed more.

  
  


__

  
  
  


Ushijima slams the door shut behind him, throwing his key and wallet onto the extra bed in his room. He needed both his hands free to frantically search all his pockets for his phone. No time for a one handed pat down, this was quicker. He couldn’t take the anticipation anymore, he needed to keep whatever this was going for the sake of the ecstasy blitzing through his veins. The phone stumbles into his hand, lighting up the shadow ridden room with the sweet artificial light he'd been craving the whole ride back. 

He was greeted by the same screen he'd left in on, but it didn't deter whatever newfound confidence he'd found himself revelling in. Something inside him told him that Tendou was on the other side just waiting for him to say something; anything. 

_ Ushijima :P: So you think I could start a religion? Maybe I should consider it.  _

This was something completely new to him, after all he was never much of a flirt, but something about it felt so natural when it came to Tendou.The thrill was brand new but felt so at home in him it was like something had awakened in him. It made him feel like a whore. 

_ Tendou: with a body like that you could get anyone to follow you on a leash... probably even god himself _

_ Ushijima :P: I would rather you there than God.  _

He felt his face begin to sizzle, mostly in embarrassment. He couldn't believe himself. Normally, this wouldn't be anything he'd imagine himself saying. Normally, he wouldn't entertain the idea of sexting in the first place. But this wasn't normal. He wasn't who he normally was in the slightest, and he didn't know what to blame it on. He was far too much of a heavyweight to blame it on the one beer he had tonight and unlike the rest of his team, he actually got a good night's sleep last night. Nothing indicated he was under any sort of influence, and it unsettled him. He wanted something to blame the flips his heart was doing on but he came up with nothing. _ ‘Maybe this was all Tendou’s fault.’  _ he wondered, but he didn’t want to blame him. Tendou wasn’t responsible for his emotions, but perhaps maybe he was for the pulsing in between his thighs. 

_ Tendou: if you want to see me on my knees just say that  _

His breath catches in his throat, the image popping into his head and cementing itself in his imagination. That would be a sight to see; the redhead on his knees staring up at him like he was the only man in the universe, ready to worship every inch of his skin in any way Ushijima requested. He could imagine the leash he’d previously mention leading from Tendou’s collared neck into his hand. The thought of having him under his full control made it impossible to resist the urge anymore. Before he had even fully processed he was moving, his body backed against the wall and his hand was working to undo his belt. Yet another new feeling washed through him; the inability to control himself. Suddenly with everything in his body screaming at him to let his imagination run wild he felt like he had no choice to comply, so much to the point he could practically feel Tendou’s hot breath condensing on his neck and his nails digging into hips. It was like he was going crazy, and he hated how much he didn’t hate it. 

Maybe he could indulge himself, just this once. 

_ Ushijima :P: Well, show me then.  _

  
  


__

  
  
  


Tendou’s hand stops abruptly upon seeing the message, making him buck up into his hand from the sudden lack of pleasure rolling through him. He was shocked Ushjima would even request something like that, not that he was complaining. He wasn’t entirely sure if he had read that right, so he read it again, looking up in the conversation to see if maybe he was talking about something else, but no. He meant it; he wanted to see Tendou on his knees. 

He didn’t even consider not doing as he was told, he just hoped up and started searching for a place in the room to position his phone. When the desk and the bedside table proved to not be the best for the angle he was going for, he scurried over to the bathroom. He ended up having to balance it on the toilet. Definitely not a choice he would normally make if he was a little more rational right now, but hey, who needed rational? That made things a lot less interesting. 

He strips his pants and underwear fully off, leaving only his tee shirt on. The angle proved to be perfect as he settled himself on his knees, atop the towel he’d set on the floor. He might have been drunk, but it didn’t matter how out of it he may be, there was no way he would put his bare body on the floor of a bathroom that was probably used and abused by hundreds of people before him. 

He stares at the camera as he contemplates what would make the perfect photo. He wanted it to be perfect; he wanted to make Ushijima’s knees buckle at the sight of him, but what would make him do that? He tested out a few poses, before figuring out what looked best, then setting the timer on his phone for the real thing. He spreads his legs apart, sitting back on his heels as he pulls his shirt down over his crotch. His hair was flaccid over his forehead, wild and damp from the sweat dripping from his forehead. It was a complete rush to see himself like this in front of the camera. It wasn’t like it was necessarily the first time he had taken a picture like this, but felt so different than before. This wasn’t a thirst trap for his instagram followers nor was it part of some spontaneous photoshoot he decided to do for himself just as something to do. This was for Ushijima, the man he had been crushing on since the moment he’d gotten to high school. 

The timer ends, making the flash fill the room and Tendou crack a smile. He decides to take one more to even out the pictures Ushijima had sent to him earlier, this time, picking up the phone and holding it above his head so the picture would resemble what it would look like if Ushijima were actually standing over him. He released his grip on his shirt, letting his cock bounce free from it’s confines, this time having nothing to hide for the camera. Now, using his free hand, he places his index and middle finger in between his teeth, sucking them wet before smiling devilishly around them. His eyes relaxed, giving the lens a lazy glance as he snapped the photo. Looking back on the two, this was probably his favorite. One day he hoped to give that exact look to him in person, preferably swapping his own hand out with Ushijima. 

He sits himself back down onto the floor, relaxing against the wall as he sends the pictures. His heart was practically beating out of his chest as he pressed send, flips entering the mix once the “read” symbol popped up. His jaw slacks as he imagines Ushijima’s reaction. How he’s probably stroking himself while staring at his dripping lips and seductive eyes; how unsteady his breath gets when he notices his length hanging between his thighs. God, he couldn’t imagine a more perfect sight than that. 

_ Ushijima :P: That’s one pretty mouth you’ve got there, Satori.  _

He gasps at the use of his name, immediately reaching his hand down between his thighs once more to relieve some of the pressure. He grips himself in his hand while his other hand struggles to type out a response. He was too shaky to be doing this; too close to the edge.

_ Tendou: All urs to use ;P _

_ Ushijima :P: Maybe one day. _

That’s when an idea popped into Tendou’s head, and without any inhibition, he scrambled to open a tab on his phone. Looking at the flight schedules, it appears that the next plane to Paris was at 3am, which gave him more than enough time to get his stuff to make it, that was if he started now. He ushers himself to his feet, ignoring the throbbing between his thighs, and makes his way back into his room. His suitcase flops onto his bed before immediately beginning to get stuffed with all his belongings, as well as a bottle of wine for the car ride to the airport. He felt himself getting uncomfortably sober, and he didn’t want his confidence to falter, so he was set on downing that as quickly as he could before his bag had to go through security. 

Soon enough, he’d found himself outside, waiting for his uber to pick him up after he’d checked out of the hotel. His conversation with Ushijima reopened as he relived what had occurred inside. He read the messages over and over like they were the most profound things he ever heard, and eventually got his hands back on those pictures the man sent, which he quickly saved to his phone, wanting to cherish them forever. As the car pulls up in front of him, he hastily scrolls back down to the last words spoken by Ushijima, smirking at them as he slips into the backseat of the vehicle. As the car drives off, he formulates his response. 

_ Tendou: in that case, see you soon ;) _

  
  


__

  
  
  


Ushijima stares down at the message. He had long since finished, but his neck still prickled with goosebumps when he saw it. See him soon? Wasn’t he still in Japan? 

He didn’t hear a word from the man the rest of the night, and by the time 12am rolled around, he decided he was tired of waiting for a response. He had probably fallen asleep by now considering the time difference, so there was no use in waiting up for someone who was most definitely fast asleep. 

As he laid in bed, he couldn’t help but think about what had happened. He never even thought of Tendou like that before but now he wondered how that was even possible. The man tonight was the single most arousing thing he had ever witnessed, and that saying a lot. Ushijima wasn’t an easily impressed man and Tendou seemed to exceed all expectations of eroticism. No one ever made him feel that way, even when he took them to bed. The fact that he’d gotten so riled up over a few suggestive words and pictures proved how talented Tendou was in the art of seduction, and all he wanted was another taste, preferably a literal one. 

  
  
  


He wakes up the next morning to a bang on his door. Groggy, he stumbles out of bed to be greeted with a very unamused Kageyama. He was already in his uniform and had his practice bag slung over his shoulder. His lips were tight in an angry line and his eyebrows knit together so tightly Ushijima thought they might merge into one if they got any closer. Ushijima shoots him a confused look, not sure what he could have done to anger him. 

“Do you know what time it is?” The shorter man spat, his eyes staring into his like daggers. Ushijima just blinks at him for a moment before turning around and heading back into his room, leaving Kageyama at the doorway. He feels around his mattress for his phone, eventually pulling it from between the sheets and pressing the power button. The time read 9am. Oh shit.

“It’s 9am. I should have been awake awake an hour ago.” He stated in such a painful nonchalance that made Kageyama groan and roll his eyes. 

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock, now get ready! Practice starts in 10 minutes, and don’t even think about stopping for breakfast.” The man scolded him before stomping off into the hallway. Ushijima nods as he exits, beginning to get himself dressed. It was a lucky thing for him that he had already cleaned himself up last night or he’d be running himself even more late due to not being able to function with the filth on his body. 

He hardly cared what he was wearing, most of his wardrobe matched in one way or another anyway since he wasn’t a fan of wearing a wide range of colors. Anything he threw on would have looked somewhat decent. Plus, it was just practice. The only people that would be seeing him would be his teammates. Who really cared if he was wearing a crop top and basketball shorts? He definitely didn’t. All he cared about was making sure to grab his room key and phone on his way out. 

  
  


__

  
  
  


Tendou stepped into his home, eyes hooded both from the jet lag and from the hangover he acquired on the flight home. His bag drops to the ground as he rushes for his bedroom. Now wasn't the time to worry about Ushijima. What he needed right now was some sleep. 

He plops down onto his bed with a content sigh, sinking into fluffy cotton sheets and a welcomingly cool duvet. He'd missed being home. Yeah, Japan was cool, it was where he grew up after all, but something about Paris made him feel more at home than he'd ever felt. His house was decorated to the nines with all the things he wanted a home to be as a kid. There were decorative skateboards lining the walls and dangling lights covering every wall of his bedroom, which he painted himself in an electric blue. Every room was like this, completely decorated in his teenage stoner dream image, and he was only able to do that because he intended on making this house a home. A home he might get to share one day if whatever he started with Ushijima last night takes him anywhere. 

But he was getting too ahead of himself. No need to imagine a future just yet, that hadn't even been the plan coming back here. He didn't come home to imagine a domestic life with Ushijima, though the thought definitely did sound nice. He came back home to turn those messages into a reality. 

_ 'Baby steps.'  _ He thought.  _ 'Baby steps.'  _

  
  
  


Tendou wakes up with his hangover almost completely cleared, but just as cranky with his phone vibrating in his face. He groans, picking up the device and answering, too tired to check the caller ID. 

"Hello?" He asked, the raspiness in his voice making it clear to the person on the other line what he was in the middle of. 

"Tendou." A voice breathed on the other end, making Tendou jump to alertness. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. 

"Ushi?" He asked, his voice still dripping in post-sleep grit. He could hear the man on the other line hiss in a breath, making tingles fill his body all over again. 

"You haven't responded to my texts so I decided to call." 

"Texts?" Tendou quirked an eyebrow, removing his phone from his ear to look down at the screen. It had a few updates from twitter as well as two texts from Ushijima spread out between them. One reading  _ "Would like to know what "soon" means because I woke up, went to practice, and you're still not here."  _ and the other  _ "If you weren't serious about coming, don't get my hopes up like that."  _ Tendou smiles at the messages, scoffing a little bit at how cute it made him sound. 

"Oh yeah, sorry." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head as he balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Just got home a few hours ago and crashed from the jet lag. I didn't realize you were so clingy, though, Ushi. Did you really miss me that much?" He teased with a smirk tugging at his lips. He heard a  _ "hmph" _ ring on the other line before silence filled the air instead. 

"Of course I did." He heard Ushijima break the silence. His voice seemingly got impossibly deep since the last time he'd spoken. The words draw Tendou's attention farther into the phone. Suddenly, like the outside world no longer existed and the only thing there was to focus on was that voice, telling him how much he missed him over and over until he couldn't stand the sound anymore. 

"Of course?" He questioned, biting his lip as he reached a hand up to his hair, pushing the mop of red away from his face while he rested up against the bed's headrest. His finger curls around one of the loose strands that frames his forehead as he awaits a response. He was of course greeted with silence at first, but he expected that of Ushijima. He wasn't quick witted the way Tendou was. Ushijima was the type of man to think through his thoughts and only speak once they were in order. He hardly said things he didn't mean, and it just meant getting his full, honest truth, he was okay with Ushijima taking his time. He didn't mind being patient. 

"You made me feel something I've never felt before, Satori." He said more in a whisper than before. "I don't know how to describe it but I–" He pauses once more. Tendou sits up straight, chewing his lip a little more aggressively; a little more anxiously. His hand drops from his hair to grip onto his sheets, twisting the fabric between his fingers to alleviate the pressure of waiting. 

"I want more." 

  
  


__

  
  
  


Ushijma slings his bag over his shoulder as he exits the arena, abandoning his team somewhere far behind him. He couldn't be bothered with congratulations or goodbyes. His focus wasn't on the match just won nor the crowd of fangirls mingling around the halls and entry way. All his attention was on getting the car and getting to Tendou as quick as he could. He shamelessly pushes past the crowds calling for his attention in favor of climbing into the black SUV waiting for him outside the arena as soon as he could. 

"Where to, Wakatoshi?" The driver asked. He just unlocks his phone and shows the address to him, not saying a single word as he bounces his leg anxiously, tugging his lip between his teeth, chewing at the skin while he waits for the driver to put the address into the gps. 

The drive there was probably the hardest part of all this, even harder than having to play a whole game knowing the filth he did the night before and that was to come. It was easier to distract yourself with the ball, but when it came to sitting in a car, all he could do was let his mind wander. It wandered to how his skin might feel against him as he gripped his thighs and how heavenly his voice must sound when he’s close. Foul thoughts that he feared the driver might accidentally overhear somehow. His thoughts were too loud; too vivid for anyone not to hear. He’d never felt more self conscious in his life, yet he couldn’t stop. Everytime he tried to erase the thought, it rewrote itself in more vivid colors, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. He doesn’t think he’s ever wanted something so bad in his life. 

For so long he’d been all over the world, constantly on opposite ends of wherever Tendou was and the thought never really bothered him until now. Now it chewed away at him wondering all the time he’d missed out on to explore this feeling. He never wanted to leave Paris if it meant that he got to feel this way forever. 

He arrives in front of the small row home, letting out a sigh of relief that he didn’t notice he had been holding until now. The house was painted a passionate red with the front door covered in small, intricate lightning bolts and swirls. Ushijima wondered how his landlord let him get away with doing that as he knocked on the door, trying to do so as calmly as he could with clammy hands. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door, as well as some words he couldn’t quite make out. He stood there for a few awkward moments, looking around the city street as he waited. Mindlessly, he began toying with the hem of his crop top, which was still stained in sweat from his practice earlier. He couldn't be bothered to care about that right now though. It felt too much like his heart was going to fall out of his mouth to care.

The door flies open in front of him, a gust of wind hitting him just before the sight of Tendou standing there, wearing nothing but an unbuttoned dress shirt and boxers. The sight before him was enough to make his nervousness dissipate into nothing but pure, unbridled lust. He immediately lunges forward, tossing his bag into the foyer as he connected their lips together and guided Tendou backward into his own home. It didn’t take long for Ushijima to find a wall to pin the redhead to. His lips attacked his like it was his first meal in years, and it may as well have been. He tasted so good, like cherry lip balm and raspberry jolly ranchers. So sweet Ushjima could be here forever exploring the flavor until his tongue fell off. 

His hands trace up his hip bone to his waist and chest till he reaches his shoulder, sliding both his hands under his armpits to hoist the man up for his legs to wrap around his waist. Tendou sighs into the kiss as he feels one of Ushijima’s hands travel back down his body to kneed at his ass. His arms wrapped tightly around Ushijima’s neck, pulling him closer as he swiped a lick across the man’s bottom lip, which opened with no hesitation for him. 

The door remained open, allowing the humid air of Paris to seep inside the house, all while their body heat exchanged with little room to breathe. It was hot in every sense of the word, and that only egged Ushijima on more to get what he wanted. The heat made him feel even more woozy than before, making his thoughts blur and come out as moans onto Tendou’s candy-like lips. His head spun violently as he pressed his body fully against the man in front of him. He could feel a hand smush between their exposed stomachs, reaching desperately upward and under his shirt, which barely covered anything anyway. His hands felt way better than he’d thought they would. They were soft, yet so strong and his nails clawed into his tanned skin like a desperate, kneading kitten. He never expected a sensation like this, and knowing it only got better from here, he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Tendou’s as he panted. He needed a break from the feeling, if only for a moment. He needed to calm himself before he got carried away. 

“Hello to you too, Toshi.” Tendou panted, his palm flattening out on Ushijima’s abs as he felt the curvature of each muscle. Ushijima took one of his hands to reach up to Tendou’s hair, tugging it back to fully expose his neck. Tendou’s head slid against the wall with a whine at the force of the tug, it stung his scalp but he didn’t care, all he cared about was the hot lips that trailed the column of his neck with fervent kisses. He never expected it to turn out this way. He fully expected a shy, cumbersome man that he would have to show the ropes to, but by the way he was ragdolling him against this wall, he quickly learned this definitely was not Ushijima’s first time around the block. He was experienced, and that made Tendou tremble with the idea of what’s to come. 

“T-Tosh-” He began to whine before a hand unceremoniously covered his mouth, rendering him useless to finishing his sentence. Ushijima’s head popped up from under his chin, his eyes blackened with lust as he stared into his soul. He was breathless as his face grew closer to Tendou’s, with each inch forward the tension of the silence growing louder. All Tendou could do was stare into him as his lips reached closer and closer to his ear, only stopping when his mouth barely grazed the shell. 

“I didn’t come here to hear you talk, Satori.” He rasped sensually, making chills wrack up Tendou’s spine. Tendou moans a response into his hand, nodding slightly. Ushijima pulls back, turning his attention back to Tendou’s face. He stood there, admiring the way the redhead looked under his weight for a moment before meeting his eyes, trying his best to be the dominant man he knew Tendou wanted from him. Every move was calculated to fit the idea of what he found Tendou to like. He was happy to give this side of him to the man. It excited him to act like this because it meant he got to see Tendou melt underneath him. Nothing would ever compete with this sight, ever. He licks his lips, which still tasted of candy and saliva, as he maneuvers his hand over his mouth. His fingers now rested against his jawline, the only thing covering Tendou’s lips now being his thumb, which traced against the swollen red skin gently. “I came to see you on your knees.” 

Slowly, he presses his thumb against Tendou’s lips, a silent request of entry which the redhead happily accepts. The digit slips into his mouth, making Ushijima cringe at the sensation of wetness, but compromises the odd feeling in favor of focusing on the faces Tendou made as he sucked. He purred against the skin, swirling his tongue around his thumb like it was a lollipop, his eyes staring down at Ushijima’s hands lazily, the same way they did in the picture he sent last night. 

“Such a pretty mouth.” He said, mesmerized by the way he lapped away at the finger. Tendou smiles around him, letting out a moan that reverberated through his whole body. His jaw slacks a bit while he pushes his thumb farther in, becoming desensitized to the feeling. Tendou gags slightly as the tip brushes the entrance to his throat, but doesn’t stop sucking. If anything, it seems he’s doubled down his efforts. Ushijima pulls his hand away, a trail of warm spit tethering the two together still. He wipes his hand unceremoniously on Tendou’s cheek before releasing his grip on him, leaving the man to stumble back to his feet. He grabs his chin, gently guiding his eyes back up to his, getting lost in the addictive sight of Tendou’s glassy brown eyes. Resting his forehead against his once more, he rests both his hands against his shoulders. 

“Now be a good boy and show me how pretty you on your knees looks in real life.” He licks his lips, watching Tendou’s breath hitch in his throat. Tendou nods eagerly, dropping down to his knees while Ushjima turns to quickly push the door shut. Looking back down, he is greeted with the sight he’d come here to see, and was definitely not disappointed. Tendou sat in a way that was comparable to an excited puppy. He stared up with pleading eyes with his hands flat on the floor, leaning forward, sticking out his tongue like he was a dog awaiting a reward. 

He tangles his hands into Tendou’s fallen locks and begins to walk farther into the house. Tendou crawled behind happily, a smile growing wider and wider on his face as he was led to the couch that sat barely beyond the entryway. Last night, Ushijima mentioned to Tendou how he’d wanted to lead him on a leash, so he guessed this was the second best thing, not that he was complaining. The tug on his hair made him feel so used, completely at the will of the man above him. He’d never experience something more erotic in his entire life. 

“Sit.” Ushijima said as he sat himself on the couch. Tendou places himself on the floor in front of him, settling in between his thighs. He kept his hands to himself, but looked up to Ushijima with pleading eyes, almost begging to let him get his hands on him. Ushijima smiles slightly, palming at his erection through his shorts as he eyed Tendou up and down. His mind drifted back to how happily his tongue toyed with his thumb, now eager to know how that tongue felt on his cock. 

But before he could do anything, he wanted to make sure Tendou was okay with all of this. Sure, they might have already agreed to do this earlier on the phone, but they’d never agreed to doing it this way. He wanted to see if Tendou was uncomfortable. 

He uses his other hand to reach out and stroke the man’s hair affectionately, wanting to convey in some way that he cared for him; that this was more than a hookup. Tendou’s eyes darted down to the floor as his head fell into the touch, sighing contently into the soft combs of his hair. He nuzzles into his palm, his smile softening from the affection. Sometimes Ushijima’s actions spoke louder than his words ever could. 

“Look at me.” He said softly, eyes examining every inch of his face to hopefully pick up on any signs of discomfort. Tendou’s eyes move to meet his, staring back at him with a comfortable gaze, akin to a sleepy cat. Ushijima takes a deep breath, hoping desperately to himself that he was reading this right. “Do you want me to use you?” He asked, running his hands through his hair carefully. His words were less direct than before and more curious. Like he genuinely wasn’t sure what Tendou wanted. Tendou felt like his words were caught in his throat since being told to be quiet earlier, so he only responded with a nod and small, excited bounce. Ushijima sighs in relief before removing his hand and sitting back, relaxing into the couch. 

“Can you take off my pants for me, please?” He asked, the question presenting itself more like a coo. Tendou nods again, impatiently tugging at the band of his shorts. He bites back a gasp as he watches the man’s cock spring free from its confines. His shorts drop at his ankles while Tendou oggles what’s in front of him. Ushijima was  _ big _ … Way bigger than he knew what to do with. He takes a deep shaky breath as he awaits his next command, not taking his eyes off the thing between his thighs. It was mesmerizing the way it twitched in front of him, swinging gently before it landed down on his thigh. He couldn’t tear his eyes away if he wanted to. 

“C-Can I?” He asked, seemingly having found his voice again. 

“Can you what?” Ushijima chuckled, a wide smile plastering itself across his lips. Tendou didn’t seem to notice, his eyes were still trained on his dick as if in some sort of trance. 

“Can I suck you off, Wakatoshi-san?” He pleaded, resting his face on his thigh so he could get a closer look. Ushijima rests his hand into his hair once more, this time using it as a handle to guide Tendou’s head onto him. Tendou doesn’t object, not in the slightest. In fact, he had his mouth wide open to welcome him inside far before he was even close enough to do so. His tongue works on the head as expertly as it did on Ushijima’s thumb. It twists and folds around him so expertly Ushjima would think he does this professionally. His grip on his scalp only tightens when Tendou pushes down father, a moaning ripping through the room that fills Tendou’s heart with pride. 

“God, you’re so fucking good at that.” Ushijima mutters under his breath, his eyes trained on the ceiling as Tendou continues to slowly lower himself, stilling his tongue in favor of getting him deeper. Inch by inch, taking as much as he could manage, but egging himself to do better once the last inch started to feel a little too comfortable in his throat. He shoved his cock down his throat like he had something to prove, and he definitely was proving something. Proving that he would most definitely have Ushjima crawling back again once he was finished with him. 

By the time his nose hit Ushijima's pelvis bone, his cheeks were streaming with tears and Ushijima's lap was collecting pools of Tendou's saliva. A gross show of determination which elicited the most filthy moans to fall between Ushijima's lips. The man's hips buck up and down ever so slightly, thrusting gently to alleviate his desperate need for friction in any way he could find it. He pants wildly with each shallow thrust before pushing Tendou off once he realized how close he truly was. He didn't want to finish. Not here; not now. 

"What a good boy." He pants, reaching out to run his thumb across Tendou's slick lips and chin, collecting the saliva just to spread it more carelessly across his cheeks. It was mainly for his own amusement at how well received everything he did to Tendou was. Almost like he was testing the water to see how far he could push this little game he was playing. "Such a talented little throat." He commented mindlessly as his fingers found their way back into his mouth. He slips his index and ring finger under and over his tongue in a rhythm Tendou quickly adjusted himself to, bobbing his head lightly on the digits, gradually taking them deeper and deeper into his mouth. Ushijima was honestly a little shocked at how disgusting Tendou was prepared to get for him. He never would expect this from anyone; only filing the thought of doing this to some as a late night fantasy, never to see the light of day. 

Ushijima retracts his fingers before relaxing back into the seat once more. He took a moment to appreciate how Tendou looked right now. It almost felt sadistic to call the sight in front of him pretty, but it was. Spit dribbled from his lip and off his chin, his mouth laid slack and his eyes appeared like nothing was behind them. Like he was fucked dumb and they had barely even done anything yet. 

"Get back here." He groans, placing a hand behind his head and pushing his face back down onto his cock. This time, Tendou took to suck the head and nearby shaft while his hand worked the rest with feverish strokes. Ushijima's head falls back once more, his vision going too blurry to bother making any of his surroundings out at this point. All he could focus on was the warm mouth that worked at his dick with such happy impatience. Somewhere in the background, he could hear the redhead gagging and slurping up his own mess, but the sound only got farther and farther away as he felt himself approach his climax. He snaps his head up, pulling Tendou's head away once more, this time with a lot more hesitation as he considers if it was worth cumming right here and now. 

A trail of spit follows his as his head falls back into the air, panting profusely. His eyes were clamped shut at the force of Ushijima's hand. He didn't doubt he was definitely pulling a few strands out, but he was too lost in the moment to care. The aching between his legs hurt more than the tug on his scalp. "P-please." He found himself whining, squeezing his thighs together, rutting his hips up onto nothing. Ushijima could see how hard he was through the loose, thin fabric of his boxers. His mouth waters at the sight, abruptly removing his hand from his hair to travel down to his crotch, grabbing the outline of his dick forcibly, using his other hand to tug at Tendou's chin, leaving him no choice but to face him. 

"Please what?" He teased, stroking him up and down through his underwear. Tendou lets out a shaky breath as he forces his eyes open, seeing just how close Ushijima really was. His face laid barely beyond his nose, breathing hot air onto his lips as he stared down at him. "Tell me what you want so I can give it to you." The brunet said, this time in a low whisper, allowing his dominant facade to break only for a minute. His hand still worked below as Tendou's hips jerked up into his hands. He very well could finish like this and make a mess in his clothes, but he knew Ushijima would never let that happen. He could tell how much the man had been holding himself back this whole time, there was no way he would let him off easy if he couldn't even do that for himself. 

He sighs a groan, leaning his head forward to nuzzle into his neck. Wordlessly, he began lapping at the crook of his neck, placing down kisses and nibbles in between sensual licks. He used it as a distraction while he found the words that had seemingly slipped from his vocabulary, but found himself getting lost in the taste of salty sweat and expensive cologne. He positions himself onto all fours, feeling Ushijima's hand forcibly retract from his body once his hips got too far away for him to reach. The position allows him arch his ass out for him, hopefully conveying what his mouth couldn't seem to. His mouth continues to work up and down his neck, the scent and taste just as intoxicating as his cock, making his head spin just the same. 

He hears Ushijima chuckle lowly into his ear before he feels a sharp squeeze on his ass cheek, one that makes his ministries halt abruptly. He is pushed forward by the force of Ushijima’s grip, exhaling a sigh into the man’s dampened skin. Ushijima’s head turns slightly to press his lips against Tendou’s ear, smiling devilishly into the hot skin. 

“I don’t think I heard you.” He spoke, digging his blunt nails deeper into pale skin through his boxers, making the skin glow red underneath as his fingers gripped as much as they could hold. Tendou’s eyes flutter shut while he nuzzles his forehead into his chest. Once again, left searching for his words, but struggling to even pull himself back to the moment. With those hands on him, it felt impossible to think. 

“Please.” He huffed. “God, please fuck me!” He whined breathlessly. Suddenly the words in his brain were seeming to get congested with the way they all rushed to him at once. They began to fall out of his mouth aimlessly, him begging with whatever words tumbled to the front of his teeth. “I’ll be so good for you, please! Please Wakatoshi-san. I need it, I need it, I need…” He trailed, wrapping his arms around Ushijima’s waist, holding onto him desperately like he would crumble apart at any moment. 

“Get up.” Ushijima whispered the demand. It was a soft sort of assertiveness that resembled the way a parent might wake a child in the morning. It was encouraging yet final, letting Tendou know his patience wouldn’t last forever. Tendou brings himself up to stand, head spinning slightly from how quickly he followed the order. Ushijima smirks up at him, holding out a hand for him to hold. Tendou quickly envelops the calloused hand into his thin, nimble fingers, awaiting his next command. 

“Where is your bedroom?” The brunet man asked with adorable curiosity, making Tendou’s heart leap and flip in his chest. How could he go from being the sexiest man to grace the earth to being sickeningly endearing? The only response he could manage was a silent walk through his corridor to the entrance of his bedroom. 

He stops at the door, pressing back against it and slipping his free hand behind him to grab the door knob. He twists the handle but keeps it closed behind him, removing his hand from Ushjima’s grasp. He uses the hand to reach the back of the man’s neck, pulling him down so his lips hovered before his ear the way he had done to him just a minute before. “Don’t you dare go easy on me.” He whispered before falling back into the room with an innocent smile on his face. Ushijima stood at the doorway for a moment, slightly stunned at the comment, but he pushed it away with the shake of his head, replacing the shock with a smug smile as he entered the room.

His eyes immediately fell to Tendou, who was slipping his button up off his shoulder, facing the window instead of so Ushijima could get a clear view of his well sculpted back. Tendou could feel the hungry look he gave him as he dropped the shirt. It was teasingly slow, only hitting the floor by the time he felt hot hands wrap around his hips and a lump of hair graze the side of his face. It didn’t take long for those hands to work their way down to his groin, palming his hard cock against his skin, kneading him in slow, steady circles. He lets his head fall back onto Ushijima’s, moaning under his breath. Soon enough, the hand that touched him so delicately grew rough and feral, murmuring senseless praise into his ear that he could barely understand with the fire shooting through his veins.The pressure put onto him made it hard to concentrate. The walls began to distort as he fought against his crossing eyes and his struggle to stay upright on feeble knees only made it harder. He exhales shakily, prepared to say something about the unbearable vigor, but the thought is swiftly wiped from his brain as he’s pushed down onto the bed. 

Ushijma held himself propped up above him, boxing the scrawny man in with strong, built arms. The redhead’s face smushed into the sheets, whatever noises he was making getting lost in the fabric. Ushijima balances himself on one hand, using the other to grab Tendou’s, gathering them just to pin them together against his back. Each of his legs rested on one side of Tendou’s body, allowing him to sit back onto the man’s thighs. He looks down at him once more, admiring the way he attempted to roll his ass back onto him from this position. His neediness for Ushijima was completely and utterly shameless. Even in failure, he continued to try and get something,  _ anything _ , to make friction with. 

“So needy.” He chided, tightening his grip on Tendou’s wrists, making the man whine through the cotton covering his face. Ushijima scoffs, taking his free hand to begin stroking himself. He was still covered in Tendou’s efforts from earlier, this time cold and sticky instead of warm and slick. The feeling made him shiver at the unpleasant sensation, but he once again swallowed the repulsion to the cool liquid and continued to play his part.

His hand moved up and down in steady movement as he stared at the man below him, examining his backside up and down. The boxers started to become a problem when he noticed they hindered Ushijima’s sight of Tendou’s ass. That wouldn’t do. He quickly removed his hands from the redhead, hopping off him just to yank the fabric down his thighs, giving him the view he was looking for at last. He once again drags his fingers into one of his cheeks, watching the fingers overflow before letting go with a stinging slap. He turns his gaze to Tendou when he hears the filthy moan he made, the sound so loud it rippled clearly through the sheets.

“Oh! You like it when I hit you like that, huh?” He asked, amusement dripping off the words. Tendou responds with a muffled  _ “Yes!”  _ that would’ve gotten lost if Ushijima hadn’t had all his attention on him. With the response, he landed another slap on the other cheek, rewarding his ears with an equally disgusting moan. Once again, he felt his heart flip with pride at how well Tendou took everything he gave. How’d he end up finding someone so perfect to fulfill his desires? He didn’t know, but he intended to find out how many more of his fantasies could become a reality today. 

“Do you have any lube in here?” He asked as he carefully rubbed one of the red spots he’d left of Tendou’s ass. Tendou nods, turning his head up, poking from in between the sheets to point to his bedside table, which had a half open drawer full of “goodies” inside. Ushijima retracts his hands to crawl across the bed, reaching into the drawer to retrieve a small bottle of half used lube and a condom. He stares at the bottle strangely as Tendou looks on, trying to decipher the emotion he was emitting only to fall short.  _ ‘That man can be so unreadable sometimes’  _ He thought, shaking his head a bit. 

“There something wrong?” Tendou drawled, propping his hands under his chin. Ushijima turns his eyes to him, a small, yet mischievous grin facing his lips. He points to the bottle, finger on the line of that indicated how much had been used. 

“You use this a lot?” He quirked an eyebrow. He tried to say it nonchalantly, but Tendou could see the jealousy behind his eyes. He was probably imagining Tendou getting his brains fucking to shred by someone else by the way his cheeks flushed a deep crimson to match the darkness that overtook his eyes. It was an emotion Tendou felt inclined to toy with. It would be exciting, plus he never knew when and if he would see Ushijima again, so he might as well get him as riled up as he can. 

“And if I do?” Tendou responds calmly, batting his eyelashes up at the man above him. Ushijima bit his lip, momentarily turning his eyes to the bottle then back to Tendou. He jaw clenched at the thought of someone else seeing Tendou like this, let alone getting to fuck him. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, it wasn’t like he had been so possessive over any of his previous lovers before. He always knew all his other partners had their fair share of experience and it never bothered him until now. Something possesses him as his gaze reattaches to Tendou’s. It tells him, if he can’t be the first, he can definitely be the last. He tosses the bottle down onto the bed with the condom, charging forward to tackle Tendou into a kiss. His lips attack him with deeper need than before and it was obvious. His hands were travelling all over the place. They started at his cheeks and landed on waist, then made several detours to the small of his back and chest. They felt him up greedily like he wanted to catch every millimeter of skin under his touch. Tendou couldn’t resist sinking into the touch; the feeling of being needed by Ushijima shocked his senses in the most pleasurable way possible. Jealous Wakatoshi definitely had a way with his hands. 

Ushijima pulls away, their lips separating with a wet  _ pop _ . Tendou struggles to catch his breath, his eyes fluttering shut before he could notice Ushijima reaching for the formerly discarded bottle. Silently, he screwed the cap off, pouring some into his hands and rubbing it across his hands before sitting himself back on Tendou’s thighs, this time, being able to see his face clear as day. Tendou’s eyes snap open at the sudden pressure on his lap, only being greeted by Ushijima’s face hovering over him.  _ ‘God this sight could never get old. _ ’ He thought, slowly reaching a hand up to pull Ushijima closer, but he doesn’t budge. He just looms above him, staring into his soul like he is about to steal the air from his lungs. 

“In that case.” He said, slowly sliding a lubed hand across his hips, getting dangerously close to where Tendou desperately wanted him to go. He shoots his head down to look, hoping to see the moment he finally, actually touches him, but the dream was cut short by another strong hand gripping his chin, forcing him to look Ushijima in the eye. “I will make sure I’m your last for a very,  _ very  _ long time.” He says with no devilish smirk, not even a hint of mischief behind the words. He was completely serious and Tendou knew it. 

His hand finally attacks Tendou’s now far too sensitive cock, making the man shiver under the sudden touch. The strokes start slow, painfully so. Tendou pants a broken moan, his jaw still being crushed between Ushijima’s fingers, his eyes still fixated on Ushijima’s piercing gaze. Everytime he panted, Ushijima’s mouth mocked the noise silently, falling and mimicking the erratic movements of his desperate tongue. He even went as far as mimicking his signature droopy lids, hooding his eyes with his lashes as his mouth laid open to mimic each of Tendou’s facial expressions. He didn’t know why that riled him up so much, but it made his stomach clench and thighs shake. Moans tumble from his mouth as his eyes roll back, this time instead of mocking him, Ushijima quickens the pace of his hand, drawing the reaction out longer. His head falls back onto the mattress with a buck of his hips and a slip of Ushijima’s hand. Suddenly missing the feeling of the brunet’s hands on his cheeks, he looks up. Ushijima’s hand had already moved on and was reaching over him to grab the lube bottle and condom from off the bed. All Tendou could do was watch as his senses got more and more overridden by the pleasure being stroked through his body. There were no flirtatious words or witty remarks he had to tell Ushijima, all he could do was let the man do as he pleased with him, and Ushijima was happy to do just that. His hand ceases around the redhead’s cock, holding him tightly from the base as he tries to buck up into his hands for the last bit of friction he needed to finish. The brunet only smiles in amusement at him, curious to why he thought he would let him finish now, they were only just getting to the good part. 

“Be a good boy for me, Satori.” He said simply before pushing his fist farther into the man’s pelvis bone, forcing him back down onto the bed. Tendou whines, but compiles, biting one of his lithe fingers between his teeth to give himself something to do while he waited. Ushijima recklessly tears the condom wrapper open, quickly rolling it down his length before moving his attention back to the lube bottle. He quickly smears some across the tips of his fingers before urgently lifting one of Tendou’s legs up to rest on his shoulder. The movements happened so quickly, by the time Tendou caught on to what was happening, Ushijima’s fingers were already circling his entrance. 

“Please.” He whines, making Ushijima shoot him another amused look. 

“You really like that word don’t you, Tendou?” He teased, pushing the tip of his index finger in slowly, watching Satori’s face light up. Tendou trills a moan from the back of his throat, his head digging backward into the sheets, undoubtedly frizzing his hair in the process. Ushijima snickers slightly, watching how sensitive the man was. How he wriggled under his touch from the intrusion of one, measly finger. He pushes deeper, curling his finger against the velvety smooth walls, already on a mission to find his prostate. “You like begging for me.” He continued the previous thought, tilting his head as if he were trying to figure out some puzzle. That puzzle was Tendou Satori, and he wanted to get all his pieces together by the time he was cumming later on. He wanted to know everything that got him going and use it against him, giving him the most earth shattering orgasm he ever had. He wants Tendou to beg for him to use him again and again. He wants to be his best. 

“You like it when I use you and you’re left a blubbering mess beneath me.” He continued to observe, it was more like he was thinking out loud at this point, though. “You like it when I take what I want from you…” His voice turned to a whisper. He watches the way he affects Tendou. The way his breath catches in his throat when he presses himself against his sensitive insides and the way he nods with every observation, not even making an attempt to fight what he said. Like everything he said was true, and Tendou had no choice but to enthusiastically agree. 

He pulls his finger out momentarily, earning a disapproving whine from the lanky man underneath him, before he adjusts two fingers at his hole. He pushes them in with more urgency than the first time. His patience was windling by the second. He wanted to see Tendou cum for him, and his brain was screaming for him to go faster, harder, anything to speed up the process so he could see how pretty he looked when he came for him. He scissors the two digits inside him, stretching out the tight hole in sequence with him curling his fingers in search of his sweet spot. He knows he’s found it when Satori shudders around him, moaning loud enough for people down the block to hear. 

He slowly brushes the spot in repetition, watching happily as Tendou came undone beneath him. His hands were gripping at the sheets so hard he thought he might rip holes into them, but that was distracted by the disgustingly pleasant moans that fell off his lips over and over again, as well as the pretty little whimpers that came in between. He squirmed each time he curled his finger no matter how Ushijima attempted to hold him still. All inhibitions were completely lost, the only thing that remained was the heavy rise and fall of his chest as he panted. 

Though seeing Tendou like this was heavenly, it wasn’t enough. He needed more. 

Without warning, he slips his fingers out, wiping the extra mess on the sheet beside him. Tendou reacted with a low whine and a buck of his hips, wordlessly pleading to have the sensation once more. Ushijima hauls his other leg up onto his shoulder, using them as levers to push Tendou’s ass into the air. Realizing what was about to happen, the redhead smiles as wide as he could in his sex drunk state, swinging his hips in his air to entice him further. 

“Take me.” He huffed, running his hands through his own hair while he watched Ushijima line himself up with his entrance. He couldn’t help try and push down on him, he needed his inside him now. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait. Ushijima played along, letting himself slip inside those tight walls only for a moment before retracting and reaching for Tendou’s hands, lacing their fingers together as he pinned them flat onto the bed.

“What did I tell you about being good, hm?” Ushijima asked sweetly into his ear. “I thought you already knew to be still.” The tip of his cock pressed lightly on his hole, reminding Tendou that at any moment, he would give him what he wanted as long as he was good. All he had to do was be good. Tendou nods, despite every cell of his being telling him to move down again, just to feel him one more time. 

“I’ll be good, just please,  _ fuck me _ !” Satori begged, his words ending in an erotic purr. Satisfied with his reaction, Ushijima slowly began to enter, feeling each inch of his being enveloped in the warm, welcoming walls. He edges in carefully, the reward being the face Tendou makes when he finally bottoms out. His eyes crossed and fell to the back of his skull, leaving little else to see besides the drunken smile his lips displayed. The look makes him rut forward hard, then again, then once more until the smile had melted into open mouthed gasps accompanied by tense muscles clenching around his dick. He moans quietly from the pressure, but masks the sound with the slapping of their skin together as he pounded in again.

“Oh my God!” He whispers, falling down into Tendou’s skin to nip and kiss at the blushed skin on his chest as his eyes roll back slightly. Tendou’s hands raked through Ushijima’s frazzled hair as he took in each stroke with ecstatic moans.  _ ‘Music to my ears’  _ Wakatoshi thought as his thrusts started to grow more erratic. He hums happily into the brazen red skin, adding to the harmony of the shameless moans coming from above his head. 

There wasn’t much for Tendou to do except lay there and receive whatever Ushijima threw at him, no matter how dangerously close he got to his sweet spot, nor how many times he had successfully hit it before getting too caught up and faltering his hips in one way or another, all Tendou was in a position to do was savor the moment, even if he was so caught up in the feeling it was hard to think. The feeling of being full to the brim with the man he’d been lusting after for years felt better than anything he’d ever had with any other man. It felt like he was his personal pornstar the way he did everything for him with no questions asked. It was vulgar, something that was completely out of his character, but he couldn’t help it. The way he felt under his touch let him know he was doing the right thing. This was where he was meant to be. He was made for him. 

“God, I’m all yours, Toshi…” The words fell off his lips so naturally that he hardly processed what he said until he felt the man’s hips snap tightly into him, hard enough to push his whole body up an inch on the bed. Ushijima lifts his head, breathless, and only responds with a finger making its way to his mouth to brush over his lips. 

That’s when Ushijima  _ really  _ lost control.

If Tendou thought he had been going hard before, he was definitely getting a few of his organs rearranged now. Each snap of hips hurt like hell, but it mixed too much with the pleasure of pleasing the man for him to notice all that much. All he knew was that this was all he could ever ask for, to be used like a ragdoll for him. In fact, the thought of that might have been more stimulating than the sharp thrusts that berated his prostate currently. 

The bubbling in his stomach was beginning to get too unbearable to hold back. He panted pleads weakly to let him cum, but most came out too incoherent to even be considered words. A good percentage of them sounded like elaborate breaths instead of an attempt to speak, luckily for him though, it didn’t take too long for Ushijima to get the idea and place an eager fist around his bouncing cock to aid him. The strokes were as quick as each thrust, bringing him closer and closer to the edge until he spilled over the edge, recklessly clawing at the sheets as his stomach was coated in his own hot cum. 

Just as he came down from his own orgasm, he felt the condom inside him fill with Ushijima's. Satisfaction took over his body as he watched the man crumble on top of him. The way his eyes rolled as he bucked his hips for the last time told Tendou all these years of waiting for him was worth it. There was no denying the pure fulfillment that flooded Tendou's heart with warmth when he looked at the way he came undone. It was magical. 

For a moment the two just laid there, unmoving, panting onto each other from the exhaustion of the night. Ushijima removes the legs from his shoulders and rolls over beside his lover once he'd caught his breath. Tendou took no time to let him adjust before he'd enveloped him into a warm, tender hug. There was no tension behind it, he wasn't craving the touch of his skin anymore, he did it merely because seeing him so close was evocative of his time spent away. His heart couldn't bear the idea of letting go once more. 

Ushijima lazily wraps his arms around Tendou's waist, cradling him side to side with the same gentleness of his normally rough hands rubbing sensitive circles into his pale skin. The room ran quiet quickly, not that either of them minded. They needed the comfort of silence right now to gather their thoughts. Neither of them were entirely sure of what just happened and needed some time to process it. 

Tendou’s heart felt so full he felt like his chest was about to explode. He’s been in love with this man for years, and now he was holding him on his chest as they lain in bed together after having the best sex of his entire life. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it, and he didn’t dare let himself think about the future. He knew those thoughts would rip the butterflies from his chest and propel him back into the real world where this wasn’t forever. The thought was too scary, so he turned his gaze up to Ushijima’s face, which looked soft to the touch. He doesn’t think he’d seen the man so relaxed in his life. He took comfort in his comfort, letting his eyes flutter shut as his head nuzzled into his pillowy chest. 

In actuality, Ushijima was far from relaxed. His mind was racing as his gentle eyes stared off at the Parisian streets through the bedroom window. Listening as the outside croak with the sound of the silent night made the unease of the impending morning wash over him. He had to leave Paris in the morning, leaving behind the contentedness Tendou’s presence provided him with the past two nights. The feeling of guilt washed over him at the realization that whatever tonight was could very well be a one time thing, and he could never see Tendou again. It tugged at his heart strings, despite his face remaining stone cold. 

Tendou could hear the pace of his heart speed up, causing curiosity to grow in the pit of his stomach. He looked back up at the man, who looked no less relaxed than before and quirked an eyebrow with a soft, yet questioning hum. Ushijima, suddenly being pulled from his thoughts, jumps slightly, his surprised eyes falling right back down to Tendou. His eyes seemed to keep making their way to his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Tendou questioned, shifting his weight a bit so he laid flat on Ushijima’s stomach. He adjusts his hands to serve as a barrier between his head and Wakatoshi’s chest, looking up at him with natural affection. The sight makes Ushijima’s breath catch in his throat. Tendou looked so content and happy, he felt bad to just leave him in the cold when he looked at him like that. It wasn’t right.

“I have to leave tomorrow.” He sighed. Tendou’s eyes flutter down, his content smile dropping. It felt like his heart was being torn out at the sight of the happy man deflating. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had to swallow the lump in his throat before now, but he did remember it’d never been this hard before. 

“Oh, where are you going?” He asked, his eyes fixed on the crumpled sheets instead of Ushijima’s eyes. Unconsciously, Ushijima’s grip tightens around him, pulling him impossibly closer as his mind continues to race. 

“Japan, actually,” He sighed. “I’m going to try out for the national team.”

“Oh, that seems like it’ll be fun.” Tendou said monotonously, shrugging slightly. Ushijima shifts under him uncomfortably, retracting his gaze from him to look at literally anything else to keep himself from succumbing to guilt. “Is that the thing that’s bothering you?”

“Uhm, kind of…” Ushijima trails, running his hands up and down his back to relieve some of the stress of his thoughts. He could feel his body heating up again, except this time it had nothing to do with arousal. It was with anxiety. He didn’t want Tendou to think he had come here to use him and toss him aside. Sure, he wasn’t exactly sure how he was feeling about the redhead, but he would never throw him away like that. He wanted to have more time with him to figure out why his heart fluttered like this when he was in his arms. He wanted to explore the sensation that coursed through him when Tendou acted like everything he ever wanted. He wanted so much more than one night could offer and he didn’t know if he would ever get the opportunity to lay here with him again. “I just don’t want to leave, I guess.” He admits, pulling Tendou up his chest to bury his face into his soft red locks. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’d follow you anywhere, Toshi-san.” Tendou states simply, moving his hands up from the man’s chest to cup his cheeks. He tilts his head up, allowing their eyes to lock, deep crimson brown on lustrous hazel. Something about it just felt right, maybe that’s why their eyes always seemed to find each other. 

“But this is your home, where you live.” Ushijima sighed dramatically, looking around the well decorated room. It definitely screamed Tendou. It made his wonder how much time he had spent turning this place into something so reflective of his soul. He couldn’t take all of this away from him. Paris was always his dream, and he was here now, Ushijima could just swoop in and take him on a world tour around every place in the world that wasn’t the one he dreamed of his whole life. That would be too selfish of him, even the thought felt greedy. “I can’t take you away from your home — ”

“I can make a home anywhere.” Tendou interrupted, resting his forehead against Ushijima’s. He takes a deep breath and darts his eyes down momentarily before turning them back up to find their home in the opposing hazel in front of him. “I don’t think I can describe how long I have waited to have you here with me and I don’t want you to think I would give up on seeing you that easily.” He chuckled, shaking his head a little. “I don’t care what it takes, okay? We will see each other again, soon too, just tell me when.” Ushijima nods in agreement, a relieved smile growing on his face as he pulls the man in for a celebratory kiss. Their lips weave together gently and with little of the vigor they had earlier. They were in no rush after all. They would always find each other, no matter where in the world Ushijima was. 

**Author's Note:**

> did i project my own autism onto ushijima because he is one of my comfort characters? yes, yes i did.


End file.
